Birthday Surprise
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: It's Arthurs birthday soon and Arthur keeps wondering where Merlin goes for three mornings in a row. He decides to question him about it and eventually gets the answer. My first story :D Merthur. One-shot. rated T for safety.


**A/N Ahhh! My first fanfiction! This is soo exciting and nerve-wracking :D Okay this story is a Merthur. You have been warned so if you don't like then go read someat else! This came about after I found and I was trying it out :P I dont know whether it is that good. I am very proud of it though :P I sent it to a friend and she says its very good. :D This isn't beta'd so any mistakes mine which I apologize in advance. Enjoy Tori x  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. it is property of the BBC.**

"MERLIN!" Prince Arthur Pendragon shouted for the hundredth time that day. Where is that idiotic servant at today? he wondered. This routine has been going on for three days now. Each one starting with a different servant (unfortunately for Arthur, a bootlicker) waking him up and giving him breakfast with a side-order of 'sire' and bowing. Then Arthur would proceed and get dressed shouting at the bootlicker whenever they tried helping. Afterwards Arthur would go to Gauis', the court physician, chambers to see whether Merlin was lying-in. After Gauis had explained to Arthur that Merlin had got up a couple hours earlier and left, Arthur would growl in frustration and storm out the door leaving behind a very confused physician. Which now brings us to where Arthur is now; shouting in every corridor trying to catch a glimpse of a red or blue neckerchief or some evidence of Merlin being there. Usually something knocked over being the clumsy person he was. Still, after searching everywhere in the castle he'd think Merlin would be, Arthur had no such luck. It's as if he's disappeared. Arthur thought to himself. The thought led to an image of a world with no Merlin. Mentally shaking himself at the image as Arthur couldn't bare to think about it. Sighing in defeat, Arthur turned round to go get ready for morning training with the knights. His father has insisted that they do two training sessions a day now. As if they weren't good enough already with one "He'll probably turn up at lunch like he has been doing." he muttered to himself. While the bootlicker for the morning was dancing around getting his armour on, Arthur thought to himself that he will get the truth out of Merlin about where he has been the past three morning in a row, whatever it takes! With that thought he strolled out of the door to the training grounds.

()()()()()

Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm, the raven-haired boy stepped backwards to admire his work. After a year of lessons and getting up at dawn three mornings in a row to do it, he has finally finished. "Oh my lord, Merlin! It's beautiful." Gwen, his first and most loyal friend in Camelot, gasped. Looking over his shoulder Merlin asked "ya think?"  
>"YES! You really weren't lying when you said you're a fast learner were you." she replied. Even though Merlin had now turned back to stare in front of him, Gwen could still see his goofy smile forming on his face. She knows him too well now. that thought couldn't help but bring a smile to her face. How lucky she is to have such an amazing friend as Merlin.<p>

"I WANT THAT THING OUT OF MY CHAMBERS NOW!" Gwens and Merlins head whipped round at the same time as Lady Morganas shout reached them. Seeing Merlins face fall a little Morgana continued. "I'm sorry Merlin but that thing is now the exact double of the real thing. I can't allow you to keep it in my chambers. Unless you want my nightmares to get more often and worse?"  
>"I'll take that as a compliment shall i?" Merlin managed to say whilst laughing. Morgana nodded in reply smiling at her friend. "It's now complete anyway so it will be gone by tonight. Could I keep it in here till then?"<br>Giving a very dramatic sigh Morgana replied "Go on then. Although, if you come back to collect it and it's ruined, its only because it got on my nerves." At that, the three friends burst out in laughter. Eventually Merlin realized the time and had to leave to attend to his master. Once he'd gone, Morgana and Gwen looked at each other, each with a knowing smirk on their faces, but both imagining different events of tonight.

()()()()()()

When Arthur finally trudged through his chamber door, it was to see Merlin scurrying around preparing a bath for him. Merlin might not be the most reliable servant and the most infuriating one most of the time but he certainly knows what Arthur wants and Arthur wouldnt swap him for anyone.  
>Walking over to his table, he dropped his sword down hard to announce his presence. Head snapping up, Merlin turned to see what had made the noise. Realizing it was Arthur dropping his sword, Merlin looked into his eyes. Ignoring the way that Arthurs eyes twinkled in the mid-day sun that's bursting through the windows or the fact that they are bluer then the lake of Avalon, Merlin put on a serious expression and said "I hope you haven't scratched that and made it dirty. i just cleaned and polished it!"<br>Putting on a shocked expression Arthur replied back. "What, you mean you, Merlin, king of disobedience, laziness and clumsiness, actually did something!" Arthur reached out and grabbed the chair that was just behind him pretending to hold himself up so he wont' faint.  
>"Hahaha! You're so funny aren't you?" Merlin shot back annoyed.<br>"Yes actually I am. Its one of my many gifts."  
>"What? You mean you've got talents other then being a prat?" the pale-skinned boy asked feinging surprise.<br>"Rather be a prat then an idiot!" Seeing Merlin getting ready to respond, he continued on saying, while getting stripped "Anyway, this has brought me nicely onto what i wanted to talk to you about. Where have you been the past three mornings?" Arthur asked while slowly sinking into the warm embrace of his bath. "Merlin? I'm waiting for the perfectly good explanation you're bound to have!" he pressed, sarcastically as Merlin hadn't replied.  
>Merlin, momentarily distracted, jumped at the princes words. "Er...well you see. ummmm...what was the question?"<br>Rolling his eyes, the blond-haired beauty repeated the question.  
>"Oh that! I've been doing something important." Merlin answered with a shrug of his shoulders while kneeling down to help the object of his fantasies wash his back.<br>"What? You mean there is something even more important then doing your job?" Arthur answered back in his most princely voice.  
>"Well, no. Not exactly, anyway. You'll find out soon though, what it is." Merlin shot out quickly. Silence fell between the two as Merlin helped his master get ready for patrol with his father.<br>Once arthur had left, Merlin then proceeded to his room which is in the court physician chambers.

()()()()()

That night when Arthur was walking back to his chambers after dining with his father, King Uther, he heard somone shout his name in, what he swears is one of the most annoying voice but, naturally, he would. "What is it Morgana?" he drawled out while waiting for her to catch up.  
>"It's your birthday tomorrow. Hope you like your present." With a smirk, she carried on before he could retort. "Okaaay. that was weird." he murmered under his breath.<p>

"Merlin." he said as soon as he walked into his bed chambers.  
>"Arthur? stay where you are and don't come near." was the reply, riding on the air with no body. A very confused prince was thinking about continuing on but his body would not comply with his mind. Scurrying around, the servant were tidying up the last few bits around his surprise. Nodding once, happy at what he'd done, he walked to where his master were waiting. "Hi." Merlin said suddenly feeling very nervous.<br>"What's going on?" Arthur demanded, crossing his arms. Instead of replying with words, Merlin breathed in deeply then beckoned Arthur to follow him into the room. Falling behind a couple of steps, he let Arthur continue on. Stopping mid-step, Arthur stared in front of him, mouth opened like a black hole. There, in front of him, was a life-sized portrait of himself. He could've been staring in a mirror if he didn't know any better.

The blonde hair is roughly the same shade and falls on his forehead in the same way. If he could stroke his hand through it, Arthur was sure it would be silky smooth. He was wearing his favorite red tunic and brown leather jacket. The details were spot on; the faded colour of the tunic due to being through so many washes to the shine of recently polished jacket buttons. The eyes! The eyes were the same deep blue as his with even the mischievous twinkle he had whenever he was around Merlin. Merlin? "You did this?" he asked in a weak voice whilst turning to face his servant. Artthur took Merlins shuffling feet as a yes. Turning his head from Merlin to the picture then back again, Arthur asked Merlin "How did you do it? When did you do it." There was awe in his voice then he stated " I never knew you could paint."

Merlin, noticing the awe in arthurs voice, gained a bit of courage and looked up. Blushing slightly he started answering his questions." In answer to your first one, all i needed was paint, paintbrush, a canvas and water. Two the past three mornings in Morganas chambers-"  
>"MORGANAS!" Arthur interrupted shocked that he had been in Morganas room the past three mornings and, even though he wouldn't admit it, slightly jealous of her.<br>"Yes Morganas... no let me explain! I knew you wouldn't go looking for me in Morganas chambers so I've been painting it in there. Her and Gwen have been teaching me. I knew the basics as i learnt them in Ealdor but they helped me learn more advanced stuff to make much better paintings." he finished. Arthur turned back to stare at his portrait. looking at the brush strokes that made up his cheekbones, he instinctively brushed a hand over the real ones. Merlin just stood behind watching him. Suddenly Arthur turned around and spotted Merlin watching him. Merlin quickly looked down to his feet and a faint blush worked its way onto his cheeks. Arthur couldn't help but smile as he imagined what his servant would look like with his face red but because of something else. Mentally slapping himself for the thought as he realized Merlin would probably be disguisted and not want to be with him no more if he realized what arthur really thought of him. Thinking of what Morgana had said when he walked past her earlier, he wondered if this is what she meant. He voiced this suspicion out loud. His raven-haired friend, because that is what he is, blushed even more. So much more he is now the same colour of his neckerchief. He looked so adorable right now that it's only the resistance that comes with being trained as a warrior since birth that is stopping him from jumping on him. "Merlin." Arthur announced. Merlin looked up and stared into his eyes. There's something in his masters expression and eyes that Merlin could not place. He just waited. Arthur took that as a cue to carry on. "This," he motioned with his hands to the portrait "is the best and most thoughtful birthday present I've ever had. Thank you." he smiled at the younger male. The young prince got a smile to beat the sun in response.  
>"Your welcome. Is there anything i can do for you now Sire?"<p>

Arthur thought about this for a moment. He was battling with himself. One part of him, the Merlin part, was telling him to risk it. Tell him how you really feel. He is within arms reach. Why would he paint a portrait of you if he didn't feel the same way? The other part, the Crowned Prince part, the reasonable one, was telling him it's a bad idea. You can't! He probably doesn't feel the same way. He's had a couple of girls before. What does that tell you? He painted it out of respect. Anyway, you're the Crowned Prince, the future King! You need a wife and produce heirs! It's your duty! He can't give you that! The merlin side argued back. Don't listen to him! You can rule Camelot better if you're happy. You've always thought that. When it comes to heirs, you can adopt. There are plenty of young boys who need a loving home and have potential. Why can't Merlin be by your side? Why women only? Concerning the girls, how do you know its not gossip? You don't know till you try. Do you want someone else to have him?

Suddenly, Arthur knew what to do. Taking a deep breath, he looked into Merlins sea-blue eyes and walked forwards until they could feel each others breath on their faces. Arthur heard Merlins breath get stuck in his throat as he leaned in. He kissed him. Arthur let his lips linger on Merlins for a minute before pulling back. Opening his eyes, he saw Merlin staring at him wide-eyed. The prince started to open his mouth with a quick excuse but couldn't get it out as his servants lips started attacking his. A few minutes later, they had ended up on the bed. "Wait...Merlin!" Arthur panted out between kisses.  
>"What?" Merlin sounded impatient.<br>"I don't want this unless you really do."  
>"Arthur, I wanted you ever since you first touched me, when I tried punching you and you hurt my arm." he announced with his signature smile. Happy with the answer, Arthur let Merlin perform some new duties for the next few hours. Eventually they fell asleep, both happier then they've ever been.<p>

()()()()()

Blinking open his eyes, Arthurs first thought was that, that was one hell of a dream. That is until his senses kicked in and felt the unmistakable weight of a body half lounging on him. Turning his head to the right, he let a goofy smile spread across his face. There next to him, was evidence that the dream had not been a dream but had actually happened. A few minutes later, Merlin started stirring. Opening his eyes slowly, a grin made its appearance as he looked up into the face of the prince-his prince. "Happy Birthday." Merlin greeted. Arthur did nothing else but kiss him. The blondes last thought for a while was that this is the best birthday present ever!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Morgana and Gwen were eavesdropping. Looking at each other, smiles plastered over there faces, Morgana said "I think he liked his birthday present. "Both girls giggled silently as they walked away to give the birthday boy and his lover privacy.

**A/N So what did you guys think? I'd love to know so please review :D Also would love some tips etc. on how to make stories better as I'd love to write more. It would be much appreciated. :) Also for the Morgana/Arthur relationship, i based it on mine and my brothers as i think that's what they *were* like. :D Tori x**


End file.
